


La confidence d'une jeune écrivaine.

by timmynpixies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmynpixies/pseuds/timmynpixies
Summary: One-Shot autour du personnage de Hermione Granger - « Oui, un jour, j'ai aimé cet homme. Cela peut vous paraître être un crime. Moi, je n’ai aucun regret. »





	La confidence d'une jeune écrivaine.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confidence d'une jeune écrivaine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331936) by timmynpixies (Caroline Malice). 



> Ce one-shot fut originellement publié le 26 novembre 2013 sur la plateforme hpf (hpfanfiction.org), sous mon ancien pseudo Caroline Malice. 
> 
> Il a été très largement retravaillé. 
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages cités et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling. Je détiens uniquement l'intrigue de cet O.S.

_La pièce baignait dans une intense clarté. Deux femmes étaient assises l’une en face de l’autre. A la droite de la première, avait été installée sur un panneau une affiche représentant un large dragon de feu aux dents pointues. En dessous de l’image chatoyante, reposait un nom connu complétant le titre de l’œuvre dont l’affichage faisait la promotion._

_Une voix claire et calme résonnait. Silence, tout autour._

 

« Un jour, j'ai aimé un homme. Il avait de courts cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Son nez était droit et son visage fin. Sans aucune imperfection. Un ange, presque. Son regard, à l’inverse, d’un gris un peu trop pâle pour être pleinement reconnu comme naturel, laissait danser des écumes de mépris et de rage. Son sourire, narquois, s’ajoutait à cet air démoniaque. Fier, il traînait cette image à travers chaque couloir. Il taguait les murs de son impertinence, de sa méchanceté facile et du dédain que tous lui connaissaient.

Oui, un jour, j'ai aimé cet homme. Cela peut vous paraître être un crime. Moi, je n’ai aucun regret.

Je l'ai connu si jeune, si maniable. Bien plus tard, en songeant aux nombreuses fois où j’ai capté son attention, je me demandais si jamais, il avait fait preuve d’une réelle personnalité. Nous étions des enfants. Nous nous chamaillions, nous faisions mal, pleurions en silence, pardonnions, et recommencions. C’était toujours dans cet ordre là. Comme si tout était réglé. Comme si, à la grande horloge qui affichait les heures s'ajoutait une seconde, plus petite, plus sadique, plus interne et plus maligne.

Il n’était qu’un garçon. Et je n’étais qu’une fille. Deux bambins qui s’amusaient à se cracher l’un sur l’autre, sans connaître la définition des termes « patience », « retenue », « harcèlement » et « blessure psychologique ».

Lors de nos maintes nuits passées ensemble, je m’excusais. Pathétique, me direz-vous. Probablement, vous répondrai-je. Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? Par culpabilité, je suppose. Mais n’était-ce pas lui qui, d’un claquement de langue, m’insultait à la sortie des cours ?  
Nous avions tout juste plus de dix ans, et déjà, il se plaisait à répéter les mots qu’une éducation bien trop stricte lui avait enseignés. Il cherchait à faire mal. Je cherchais à faire mal.

Peut-être aurais-je dû analyser ses phrases comme les termes d’un livre compliqué. Peut-être aurais-je dû le confronter à ma douleur. Peut-être aurais-je dû aller à sa rencontre pour lui demander où il conservait toute cette amertume. Peut-être aurais-je dû comprendre plus tôt que haine et amour sont souvent complémentaires. Mais je n’avais que onze ans. Et à onze ans, on ne réfléchit pas vraiment.

Il m’aimait. Notre relation était à l’image des romans ou films les plus éloquents - un film est un moyen de divertissement moldu.  
Je le détestais autant que je l’adorais. Et quelque part, lorsque je regardais bien, ses yeux me projetaient ce même sentiment paradoxal.  
J’étais heureuse de discerner une telle confusion dans son regard. Je me plais encore à y songer, lorsque les nuits sont trop longues et que le Soleil tarde à se lever.

Lorsque nous avons commencé nos veillées, je n’ai souffert d’aucune honte. Cette dernière vint plus tard. Bien plus tard. Ou peut-être arriva-t-elle rapidement.  
Le temps se tend et se détend lorsque l’on ressent de pareils sentiments.  
Je n’étais pas quelqu’un d’infidèle. Par cela, je veux dire que je n’ai jamais caché la moindre chose - la moindre petite chose - à mes amis. Cette fois-ci, je l’ai fait. J’ai menti.

J’ai menti pour ma sécurité.  
J’ai menti pour sa sécurité.  
J’ai menti pour notre sécurité.

Peut-être devrais-je remplacer ce mot par amour.

J’ai menti au nom de cette folle émotion. J’ai menti au nom de nos étreintes passionnées. J’ai menti au nom de nos fougueux baisers. J’ai menti au nom de notre relation, aussi fantastique fut elle.

Je ne cherche pas à me repentir. Jamais. Jetez-moi des pierres si cela vous amuse.  
Je souhaitais uniquement dévoiler, avec mes mots, l’amour que j’avais pour lui. Et vous remarquez sûrement que j’utilise le passé. J’ai tord. Encore une fois, je mens.

Je l’aime encore. Oui, je l’aime encore.

Comment pourrais-je arrêter de l’aimer ? Comment pourrais-je seulement l’oublier ?

J’entends des rires. Je vois des sourires.  
Mon langage vous paraît enfantin, naïf, stupide, ridicule, romanesque. Mais de quelle autre manière pourrais-je m’exprimer ? Pardonnez-moi si je manque de vocabulaire. Vous en conviendrez, lorsque l’on parle d’amour, les mots ne suffisent pas. Essayez, vous verrez.

Il était cette partie de moi qui m’aidait à avancer, pas à pas.  
Son cœur m’appartenait. Et le mien était sien.

Aujourd’hui, mon corps ne contient plus que des grains de sable, des miettes de pain, et de légères cendres de ce dont nous fussions faits, un jour.

J’ai déjà beaucoup trop menti.

J’ai menti pour dissimuler nos multiples retrouvailles.  
J’ai menti pour excuser mon absence, dans le but de le rejoindre.

J’ai beaucoup trop menti.

Ce temps est révolu.

Vos visages s’interrogent. Autant vous le dire simplement. Et sans doute l’avez-vous déjà deviné. Vous qui, peut-être, savez.  
Il est mort. Cet homme a été tué. Tué d’une façon violente, totalement dénuée de sens. Sans passion, sans drame, et sans larme. Assassiné, sans témoin, au fond d’une ruelle. Une balle dans la tête. C’était net, précis. Presque aucune effusion de sang. Aucune sorcellerie. Rien qu’un petit trou entre ses deux yeux d’un gris un peu trop pâle pour être reconnu comme naturel.  
Il aurait sans doute préféré plus d’éloquence, plus de tapage, plus de cris, plus de sanglots. Ou tout simplement, plus d'entourage. Il aurait aimé faire sensation.

Mais il fut laissé là. Seul. Dans le froid. »

 

_Sa voix se radoucit._

 

« Mademoiselle Granger, de qui parlez-vous ? » _demanda une femme en face, habillée d’un tailleur lilas. Journaliste, reconnaissable à sa broche en or sur laquelle étaient inscrites les petites lettres vertes qui formaient l'expression Sorcières-hebdo._

 

_Hermione arrêta de fixer le point imaginaire sur lequel elle avait porté son attention en début d’interview._

 

« Je parle de Drago. Drago Malefoy. »

 

 _Il y eut des murmures dans la salle. De multiples onomatopées dévoilèrent une générale déception, teintée de révolte._  
_Hermione manqua un rire. Ils n’étaient pas étonnés du meurtre de Drago Malefoy. De ce détail, ils s’en fichaient tous. Ce qui les préoccupait c’était la triste réalité qui avait été révélée tout au long du récit de l’héroïne de guerre. Hermione Granger avait aimé Drago Malefoy._

 

_Hermione imagina aussitôt les titres qui naîtraient dans la presse dès le lendemain._

**Hermione Granger a couché avec Drago Malefoy.**  
  
**Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy : une histoire de baise interdite.**  
  
**Scandale : l’héroïne de guerre et le fils de mangemort.**

 

_Hermione s’autorisa un sourire en coin. Elle n’avait pas voulu que les gens apprécient son amant. Elle n’avait jamais désiré recevoir leur pitié. Elle avait fait cela pour tout autre chose. Une chose bien plus noble que l’alimentation de leurs petits ragots._

_Hermione Granger se leva. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en direction de la femme en tailleur, et s’éclipsa. Une lueur étrange illuminait son regard couleur noisette. Il y avait de la noblesse dans sa façon de sortir du cadre._

_Hermione Granger avait eu une vie mouvementée, saccadée, merveilleuse, et terriblement désastreuse. Elle avait vu des gens mourir, des gens s’aimer, des gens se frapper, se courir après, des gens partir et des gens revenir. Elle avait appris. Elle s’était trompée. Elle avait pardonné. Elle avait joué. Elle s’était battue. Elle avait réfléchi. Elle avait écrit. Et elle avait vécu._  
_Plus tôt dans la semaine, elle avait accepté de se présenter sur l’estrade qu’elle quittait, pour répondre aux questions ridicules de cette femme en tailleur dont elle ne connaissait rien, devant une trentaine de personnes, en l’honneur de la publication de son premier roman de fiction._

_Égoïstement, elle en avait profité pour se convaincre du décès de Drago Malefoy._

_C’était fait._  
_Maintenant, elle pouvait s’éteindre en paix. Hermione sortit un petit couteau de l'intérieur de sa manche. Elle s'évada par une porte dérobée. Entrée des artistes. Sortie clandestine. Elle avança au fond de la ruelle, observa longuement l'objet. Une coulée de sang se glissa le long de sa main. Elle tremblait. Elle posa ses genoux à terre, écorcha son collant opaque._

_Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa tomber, doucement. Seule. Dans le froid._

 

_Nouvelle coupure de presse._

**Drago Malefoy assassiné, Hermione Granger suicidée : leur histoire révélée.**

**Author's Note:**

> Un grand merci d'avoir lu cet OS. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir! 
> 
> Tim.


End file.
